Astronomy Tower
by MoonyandProngs
Summary: One-Shot. It all starts with a mysterious love letter. Edited by HarryPotterandSirusBlack. PLEASE REVIEW!


It all started with a mysterious love letter.

Astronomy Tower 

The icy cold night air blew through my hair. I was the last one left on the Astronomy Tower looking at the constellations.

The assignment was to take note of the constellations that we see then go to the library and look up historical events that had occurred with the same constellations.

I was putting my things into my school bag, with a note from Professor Sinistra giving me permission to use the library at a late hour tight in my hand, when I noticed a piece of parchment with my name on it next to the telescope I used.

"That's odd," I said aloud as I adjusted my school bag on my shoulder. I picked it up and read it.

_My Fair Lady Gryffindor,_

_For the last few nights, I have admired you from afar and longed for you to know. I cannot hide anymore. Please return here tomorrow night so I can at last reveal who I am._

_Your Dark Knight_

I smiled but at the same time tried to keep from snickering because as sweet as this mysterious love note sounded, it also sounded strange. Still holding the note and the pass in one hand, I left the tower for the library.

"What are you doing out this late, Granger?"

"It is Wednesday, Diggory," I said. "I have a pass for the library."

"Why am I not surprised?" he joked.

I scoffed as I entered the library. I headed for my favorite table, left my bag and headed for the History Section after lighting my wand tip.

I was running my forefinger along the spines until a pair of hands grabbed me by my shoulders and gently forced me up against the bookshelves. Warm lips were on my cold ones. I wasn't frightened because I knew these lips all too well. But after about a minute or two, I pulled away as the feeling of unease hit me like a wave.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his warm hands caressed my ice-bitten cheeks.

"It's that feeling again. Every time I kiss you I feel like someone is watching us. It scares me."

Cedric chuckled as he laid his forehead on mine. "Love, we are the only ones here, no one else."

I smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go sit down, I can help with you with your homework and help you warm up. You are practically a walking ice sculpture."

I laughed as we headed back to my table with the books in Cedric's arms.

"What is this?" he asked with sly grin as he picked up the piece of parchment.

"I found that on the telescope I used in class."

"I have competition?"

I stared. "You didn't leave it?"

Cedric scoffed. "Love, I would never call you 'My Fair Lady Gryffindor,' it is too... childish."

"Hmm, I seem to recall you did call me that, only it was Lady Granger at the time," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I was five and playing Knights and Dragons with Justin," said Cedric with his cheeks turned pink. "How do you remember that? You were three when you played the princess."

I just smiled as I watched him continue to read.

"'...Please return here tomorrow night so I can at last reveal who I am. Your Dark Knight.'"

Cedric looked up at me.

"You're not actually going to go, are you?" he asked.

"Of course I'm going. It would be rude if I didn't."

"I don't think you should go."

I grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"It could be dangerous."

"How?" I asked as I continued to smile.

"I don't know, but I don't like this."

I leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"You don't have anything to worry about. You are my knight and no one will change that, especially not some Dark Knight."

Cedric still looked unsure but he let it go.

The next night, I stepped onto the Astronomy tower just as a thunderstorm tore through the sky. Thunder roared, lightening flashed and rain bulleted the ground.

I laughed and started to dance around.

"Hermione!"

I turned around to see Cedric hurrying towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you, I don't like you being out here, it's dangerous."

I looked into his eyes. He was terrified for my safety.

"Isn't this sweet?"

We looked to see who had joined us and terror filled me.

A Death Eater stood there, their mask shining in the rain but their wand was pointed directly at me, at my chest.

Cedric pulled me behind him and pulled out his own wand.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

The Death Eater chuckled as they eyed me. "Isn't obvious what I want? I want her gone!"

Cedric and I shared a glance with each other.

"We had an unforgettable night at the Yule Ball," said the Death Eater. "You said so yourself and I knew you didn't want it to end but then you left me for Lady Gryffindor."

"I know that voice," I heard Cedric mutter. "Marietta?"

I watched as the Death Eater removed her mask and hood, her flaming hair bathed her back and stuck there as rain soaked her. Marietta Edgecombe's face held nothing but hatred towards me.

"We have something special, Cedric and we can't continue it with her around," said Marietta.

"You are not touching her!" Cedric snapped.

Marietta laughed. "Oh, Cedric, I don't need to touch her. I just need to say two small words."

"Over my dead body!" Cedric growled.

Marietta's darkened look now fell on Cedric.

"Fine, have it your way then."

I was thrown several feet away and watched in horror as curses were thrown everywhere. As I watched, I prayed for it to be over and then lightening struck the tower.

I screamed as I watched smoke cover Cedric and Marietta.

The rain turned into a drizzle as curses stopped.

I shakily got to my feet.

"Cedric!" I called but I didn't get an answer. I started to fear the worst. "Cedric!" I screamed this time.

Suddenly a silhouette emerged from the smoke. Once they were revealed, I ran to him and threw my arms around him and sobbed.

"Are you okay?" I asked through my tears, as I looked him over.

He nodded.

"What about Marietta?" I asked.

"She's unconscious," he said. "When the lightening hit, she was thrown against the stone wall."

I nodded then Cedric pulled me into him and held me tight.

The next week, I was gathering up my things as the Astronomy class ended.

"Are you ready to go?"

I smiled as I turned to face Cedric. Ever since the Marietta incident he doesn't like it when I'm alone on the Astronomy tower.

Cedric offered me his arm. "Lady Granger, may I escort you to your bed chamber?"

I laughed as I coiled my arm through his. "Why yes, Sir Diggory, you may."

We left the tower together, a princess and her knight with nothing to fear.


End file.
